monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Phoenix
"um, has anyone seen my design book?"- when looking for her design book. Lisa phoenix is the hybrid daughter of a phoenix and a vampire, she has inherited a lot of her fathers genes but also some vampire genes, she is always drawing fashion or designing other stuff and is also into yu-gi-oh like akila sphinx is, and is designing some cards for a contest, she is always into books but also loves hanging out with her friends. Character Personality Lisa is a huge yugioh fan like akila sphinx is but also loves designing a few cards and is planning to enter a contest soon. She always loves fashion and designing other stuff and art full stop, she loves doing drawings for stories and also a bit of music while at it, she is always seen with her friends and having fun with them, but also sticking up for others against bullies. She always is in for something daring and stuff and going on adventures, she enjoys listening to a few ghost stories as well and is pretty good at telling them herself while at it, she is willing to see a few horrors but there is a few horrors she isn't. Appearance Lisa has gold color skin and some bright red hair, with a pair of dark red wings while at it from her father, she also has vampire teeth from her mom and has to always carry a type of umbrella to protect her from sun light. Classic monster Lisa's 2 parents are: 1. a phoenix, who is also flame birds, EAH student, (OC), uncle who moved to MH when his brother was chosen for the destiny, he turned more into a phoenix like creature and after a while. Phoenix's are normally just apart from myths that look like fire type of creatures and control fire sometimes. 2. Lisas mother is a vampire, a creature of the night as people sometimes describe them, only come out at night for blood and turn others into vampires, but turn to dust if they are caught in any sunlight. Relationships Phoenix/father: Lisa's father cares a lot for his daughter and is happy that lisa isn't tied to a destiny like his niece is, when she is at home, they always watch movies together and it appears lisa has inherited a lot from him. Vampire/Mother: It is revealed by lisa she always gets a talk from her mother about drinking blood a lot but lisa just ignores her and keeps going the way she wants too and appears to sometimes not get along with her. Maser master, missy master, amy dragon, wendy angel, maria cyber/best friends: When she met them, the group instantly made friends and they always hang out a lot and laugh a lot and sometimes lisa attempts to teach them how to play duel monsters. Flame bird/cousin, student at EAH: even thought these 2 don't get to see each other, they always find a way to contact each other and try to maintain this contact, they appear to be on good terms. Romance Lisa doesn't appear so far to be getting a bit of romance and doesn't notice the boys that sometimes look at her. Pet Lisa has a pet bat she named flame after her cousin that she appears to love as a pet. Outfits Basic Flame leaves her hair down and wears a light orange and yellow stripped shirt with a dark red jacket that has a flame on it, a dark red belt with a flame buckle on it with a flame like layered skirt, a pair of light red leggings, a pair of yellow knee pads, a pair of red boots with light yellow laces and gold heels, a pair of red fingerless gloves on and a dark red hat with a yellow ribbon on it and always carry a umbrella type of thing to protect her from sunlight. Trivia *Lisa is the first hybrid monster pinks made. *Lisa is due to be apart of the doll line, Aliens of time. *She is related to flame bird, a EAH OC made by pinks and is her cousin. Theme song- light'Em up by fall out boy Gallery Lisa phoenix basic.png|Lisa Basic Cooltext1777901626.png|Lisa logo Lisa lunaii.png|Lisas lunaii Category:Hybrid Category:Phoenix Category:Vampire Category:Pinks OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Females